


。

by moealai



Category: bucunzaide
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moealai/pseuds/moealai
Summary: 。





	1. Chapter 1

就试了试还是不要了吧


	2. Chapter 2

“你……啊，你干得爽……”

“是我的鸡巴大，还是队长的鸡巴大？”

“……我不知道……啊啊！”

……

叶修受不了这种深深浅浅的折磨，不知被逼着说了多少“你的鸡巴大”，“肏得我好爽”，又叫了些“老公”、“哥哥”的话，声音都哑了，黄少天终于满意地在他肉穴里射了一炮。一股股热精喷射到夹紧的肠穴之中，黄少天舒服地叹了一口气，将叶修屁股托起来，从叶修穴里将肉棒一点点抽了出来。只见两团被睾丸打得泛红的雪白臀缝之中，深色粗壮的龟头“啵”的一声从嫩红色的淫穴里被拔出来，圆圆的洞口竟一张一合，一时合不拢，一股股的白精顺着叶修的大腿流了下来，看上去淫荡得不可思议。

“唔呃……”叶修被干得两腿止不住地发抖。他再次被扶了起来，半边身体都软了，不得不贴在黄少天身上。黄少天看着就很吃他服软这一套，抱着叶修亲昵地亲了一会，将他侧面按在墙上，一条腿抱起来缠在自己腰间再次将肉棒直插了进去。

 

……

叶修双手被红绳多缠了一道，束在身后，黄少天扯着绳子，像是牵引母兽一样一样把叶修禁锢在怀里。他从侧面干叶修的肉臀。叶修肩膀无力地顶在隔间墙壁上，墙壁被砸得“啪啪啪”声不断，像是地震了一样明显，只是他们都沉溺在这场性爱之中，一时没有知觉。

也不知过了多久，叶修终于又干得射了一次精，稀了一层的白精喷射在叶修的小腹上，顺着小腹、光裸的大腿、脚面一直流到了地面上。叶修浑身宛如被从水里捞出来一样都是汗水，一摸就是一把水，这人就像是水和肉捏成的一样软。黄少天忍不住狠狠在叶修肩膀上咬了一口，将他翻了个面，让叶修正面跨坐在自己的肉棒上，“啪”的一声重重地打了一下叶修的屁股，笑道：“小浪货，爽了就不顾你老公了？自己动啊。”

叶修“啊啊”地叫了两声，两眼失神，费力地撑起身体。他坐在黄少天鸡巴上，一点点抬起屁股，两团肉臀果真自发地坐在他鸡巴上上下颠动，翻出白浪一样的肉花。“呼……操，骚货！”黄少天被他弄得极为舒服，撩开叶修脸上汗湿的头发一看，只见心上人一副被操得两眼翻白，眼尾飞红，小声呻吟，可怜又淫乱的模样，心里痒得要死。

叶修不知勉强撅着屁股套弄了几次肉棒，终于没了力气，他坠在黄少天肉棒上，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，烟嗓干哑地求饶叫了声：“少天……”。黄少天心中又心疼又是喜欢，难得二话不说，一把捏住叶修的腰将他抱起来啪啪地肏干。粗长的肉茎弯出一个弓一样的弧度，满满地撑开了叶修的肉壁向里挺进，一股股清水混着之前内射的精液被向外扯了出来，全数流在叶修白嫩的两臀上。

“啊啊、呜……干到花心了……要坏了……”黄少天心中忽然一痒，捏着叶修的鼻子，按着他被迫张开的两瓣红唇吻了上去。

肉体和肉体像是两条白蛇一样互相纠缠，两人正沉醉之中，忽然黄少天动作一顿。原来他听见外面由远而近的两个声音。黄少天连忙一把捂住了叶修的嘴唇，小声道：“嘘——”。

叶修两眼一点点睁开，两个交合的男人一同屏息听着外面人的声音。

“……你怎么也来了？”黄少天一愕，居然是喻文州的声音。下一秒他浓密的眉头就皱了起来，原来第二个人声音也响了起来，冷冷淡淡道：“喻队不也在这里？”

妈的，怎么是王杰希？黄少天顿时头疼起来。忽然他想到什么，忙低头一看，原来叶修也正皱着眉头。

黄少天不知怎么地忽然心情大好起来，嘴角微微弯起了一个角度。

 

屋里两人心思百转千回，只听外面喻文州笑了笑，不紧不慢道：“看少天好久没回来，怕他迷路，所以过来找一找。王队呢？”

黄少天不吭声，叶修眼睛瞥在他身上，用气音笑了笑。

你笑什么笑，黄少天眼珠子一转，竟将埋在叶修屁股里的大鸡巴恶劣地往深又顶了一截，现在正是紧张的时候，骚穴里哪里受得了这样的刺激，叶修差点一声淫叫了出来，黄少天眼明手快地吻了上去，用嘴唇封住了他的声音。

王杰希似乎“哦“了一声，道：“我找叶修。”

“领队？他今天身体不大舒服，也许是回房间了吧。”喻文州笑，“正好我这里有房卡，要不我带王队回去看看？”

黄少天听得甚是紧张，只听王杰希沉默片刻，忽然一笑。“这里有个隔间是关门的。不知道是黄少天还是叶修，正好我们先问问，再回去不迟啊。”

不待喻文州拒绝，王杰希三两步走了上来，轻轻地在门上敲了三下，道：“请问有人么？”

“王队……”是喻文州的声音，微微沉了下来。

这三下敲在门上，只离叶修身体一墙之隔，叶修两腿不自觉地夹紧了黄少天的肉棒，眼珠子一瞬不瞬地盯着门把手。黄少天被他后穴咬得身体都要抖了起来，勉强平静应了一声：“喂王杰希，当然有人啊，干什么？”

喻文州顿了顿，笑了一声：“哦，是少天呢。”

王杰希也笑了一声，但下一秒他就平静地问：“除你之外，难道不是还有人么？”


End file.
